


Just A Little Bit Longer

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-January [23]
Category: Ashes to Ashes
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-23
Updated: 2011-03-23
Packaged: 2017-10-17 05:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex knows what's coming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Little Bit Longer

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble-a-Day Project 2011-Day 23. (Posted to LJ on January 23) HAPPY BIRTHDAY catslash. Thanks to michelleann68 for beta. Comments and concrit welcome.

“Dr. Drake, I’m afraid I have some bad news about one of your patients, DCI Tyler. Um, well…there seems to have been an accident…”

Alex didn’t bother listening to the rest. The details didn’t matter, and whatever had happened to Sam was certainly no accident.

She’d felt him slipping away for weeks. The harder she tried to ground him in reality, the more he longed for the world he’d inhabited during his coma, especially the larger-than-life “Gene Hunt.” Alex had never had a patient with such a compelling delusion.

Wherever Sam had ended up, she hoped he was happy.


End file.
